ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Geed (series)
is the 29th entry of Tsuburaya Productions's Ultra Series.http://m-78.jp/news/n-4686/ Synopsis After escaping from the raid of giant monster Skull Gomora, Riku Asakura and his partner Pega stumble upon a secret base 500 m underground. Given the Geed Riser and Ultra Capsules by operating system RE.M., he transforms into Ultraman Geed and becomes a hero named Ultraman Geed. While fighting Skull Gomora, the townspeople are well aware of Geed's similarity to Belial. Under the impession of being Ultraman Belial's son, Riku came across the monster hunter Laiha Toba, AIB agent Moa Aizaki and office worker Leito Igaguri that bonded with Ultraman Zero. Through these encounters, Riku resolves to fight against the fate imposed onto his genetics. Standing in front of Riku is a man with the Kaiju Capsules - Kei Fukuide. The monster Skull Gomora is in fact Kei's Fusion Rise. During the fight with Kei, the secret behind Riku's birth and Belial's grand plan will gradually come to light. Ultra Capsule Navi is a segment at the end of the show where Riku will showcase the Ultra Capsule and Kaiju Capsule of the week. Pega's Ultraman Geed Action Files Though not part of the main series itself, a miniseries featuring Pega is aired every week on YouTube, which shows how certain actions are completed. *Episode 1: Fusion Rise *Episode 2: Wrecking Burst *Episode 3: Strike Boost *Episode 4: Emerium Boost Beam *Episode 5: Atmos Impact *Episode 6: Diffusion Shower *Episode 7: Corkscrew Jamming *Episode 8: Bulky Chorus *Episode 9: Wide Beyond Shot *Episode 10: Smash Moon Healing *Episode 11: Neo Fusion Rise *Episode 12: Big Bustaway *Episode 13: Pega's Darkness One Legged Strike Pose *Episode 14: Mega Electric Horn *Episode 15: Arrayzing Geed Barrier *Episode 16: Quattro Slugger *Episode 17: Royal End *Episode 18: Storium Flasher *Episode 19: Specium Flasher *Episode 20: Slugger Spark *Episode 21: Vertical Spark *Episode 22: 87 Flasher *Episode 23: Don Shine's Superhero Pose *Episode 24: Twin Giga Break *Episode 25: Geed's Fighting Pose Characters Protagonist *Riku Asakura Supporting Characters *RE.M. AIB *Moa Aizaki Igaguri Family *Leito Igaguri *Lumina Igaguri *Mayu Igaguri Toba Family *Laiha Toba *Danji Toba *Suzumi Toba Antagonists *Alien Sturm Kei Fukuide *Arie Ishikari Others *Haruo Kume *Eri Hara *Ryoko Hara *Toru Honda *Takashi Arai *Koji Hara *Toko Sakura *Fujio Maga *Tetsuro Matsumoto Ultras *Ultraman Geed *Ultraman Belial *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Hikari *Ultraman King *Father of Ultra *Mother of Ultra *Ultraman *Ultraseven *Ultraman Leo *Ultraman Cosmos *Ultraman Mebius (Flashback) *Ultraman 80 (Flashback) *Astra (Flashback) *Ultraman Taro (Flashback) *Ultraman Ace (Flashback) *Ultraman Jack (Flashback) *Zoffy (Flashback) Other Heroes *Don Shine Kaiju/Seijin Good *Alien Pegassa Pega *Moko *Alien Zobetai Nabia *Gubila Evil *Dada *Darklops Zero *Alien Hook *Galactron *Tyrant *Alien Bado *Alien Kukaratch *Alien Godola *Legionoid Dada Customize *Zaigorg *Mecha Gomora *Star Bem Gyeron 'Belial Fusion Monsters' *Skull Gomora *Thunder Killer *Pedanium Zetton *Chimeraberus *King Galactron Neutral *Alien Pitt Tri-Tip (Later joins AIB) *Eleking *Arstron *Zandrias *Zegan AIB Agents *Alien Shadow Zena *Alien Shadow Kuruto *Alien Groza *Alien Serpent *Alien Pedan *Alien Neril *Alien Zelan *Alien Doble *Cicada Woman Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Voice actors * : * : * : * : * : Staff *Directed by: Koichi Sakamoto (Main Director), Ryuichi Ichino, Masayoshi Takesue, Suguru Tomita, Kiyotaka Taguchi, Ryo Ikeda, Ryoichi Ito. *Series Screenwriter: . *Co-Series Screenwriter: . *Screenplay: Hirotaka Adachi/Otsuichi, Uiko Miura, Sachio Yanai, Misaki Morie, Junichiro Ashiki, Toshizo Nemoto, Kyoko Katsuya. *Music Composer: . Videos News Flash! The new program "Ultraman Geed" PV The new program "Ultraman Geed" message from the starring Tatsuomi Hamada! "Ultraman Geed" Special Trailer Movie! 濱田龍臣、ウルトラマン役に「まさか！」と歓喜 「ウルトラマンジード」制作発表会1|Ultraman Geed Press Conference #1 三森すずこ、「ウルトラマンジード」で人工知能役 「導いていけるように頑張りたい」「ウルトラマンジード」制作発表会2|Ultraman Geed Press Conference #2 劇団EXILE・小澤雄太がウルトラマンゼロに！「本当に興奮」 「ウルトラマンジード」制作発表会3-0|Ultraman Geed Press Conference #3 Music :;Opening Theme * **Artist: Tatsuomi Hamada with Voyager **Arrangement: :;Ending Theme * **Artist: Voyager **Lyrics: Voyager's TAKERU & **Arrangement: :;Insert Theme * (Ep 17) **Artist: Voyager Home Media The series has released episodes of the series in several volumes, in both DVD and Blu-ray formats. :;DVD GeedDVD1.jpg|DVD 1 GeedDVD2.jpg|DVD 2 GeedDVD3.jpg|DVD 3 GeedDVD4.jpg|DVD 4 GeedDVD5.jpg|DVD 5 GeedDVD6.jpg|DVD 6 GeedDVD7.jpg|DVD 7 :;Blu-ray Geed(Primitive)BlueRayCover.png|Blue-ray Vol 1 Geed(RMM)BlueRayCoverVol2.png|Blue-ray Vol 2 GeedMillCreekBlu-RayCase.png|Series and Movie release by Mill Creek Entertainment Gallery VisualGeed.jpg|Teaser poster ogp.jpg image001.jpg GeedRelations.jpg|Character relations バトルステージ1208.jpg GEED_art.jpg geed_logo_en.png References id:Ultraman Geed (seri) ms:Ultraman Geed Category:Series Category:Heisei Series Ultraman Geed Category:Productions Category:New Generation Series